Strip Tease
by SadisticDemongyrl
Summary: "Say what?" "Oh I know you heard me." Henry replied."Now strip." Yikes! Vlad a stripper? Stripping for Henry? say what! Rated M for obvious reasons.


First Songfic. I've only written one story so far. Fail. Anyway my friend Destiny Smith-Matta helped with the storyline, so I'm giving her credit too. To tell the truth I'm really excited/scared to see what you think. All comments welcome! Send me messages. I really want to now how you feel about my work.

**Chapter#1 **

Vlad was slightly struggling to open the door to his house as Henry locked up his car. Struggling because they were both drunk. They had just come from a wild party at the Crypt. It was more a group thing than a party. See, they met their friends at the Crypt but later then went to October's house .It all unraveled once they all downed a few shots.

"… Know why October and you left for _quite_ a long time." Vlad said as they entered the front hall. He and Henry had finally stumbled inside the house. Good thing Nelly wasn't 'd be back by morning, enough time to get the alcohol off their breath. " She may have nice tits but…." Henry said as they kicked off their shoes. Vlad immediately opened the fridge and gulped down a few blood bags." What not a good fuck?" Vlad asked, licking blood from the corner of his mouth. " She wasn't …great but she wasn't bad either. I guess I'd say she was _okay_." Henry answered, a little disappointed that it wasn't _fuck my brains out _good.

Vlad didn't know why but he was actually delighted to hear this. _Maybe it's the booze. Like I give a flying fuck who Henry bangs._ Vlad couldn't help but smile at the thought of a naked girl on all fours, begging for Henry to 'put it in her'.Or was he smiling at naked Henry?Again it's totally the alcohol. "What are you smilin' 'bout ?" Henry asked in his drunken state. "Just thinking about what it'd be like to bang Snow. Or both." he hastily answered. Henry giggled and said,"Let's go to your room _Vladdy_. " Henry was already trudging up the stairs when Vlad mumbled,"You know I hate it when you call me that."

Since it was really hot inside, Vlad opened the window to his room. Cool air slowly made its way in as Henry grabbed the remote to Vlad's speakers and tried to find something good. When he looked at Vlad sprawled out on the bed,he couldn't help but smirk to himself."Hey Vlad, remember when that song came on and Snow started stripping and then gave you a lap dance? Bet you liked it didn't you?" Henry opened one eye,closed it,and smirked."Of course I liked it. It was my first lap dance and Snow has a nice ass by the way." He wasn't just saying that . He REALLY,REALLY meant it.

"Why do you ask?"Vlad wondered. "Because apparently, you have the song on your playlist." Henry answered grinning."Henry, what are you getting at?" Vlad asked." Oh nothing,nothing. It's just a drunk idea." Henry shrugged. "Well if it's a drunk idea surely neither of us will remember it" Vlad smirked."And if by chance we do we'll know it was just another drunk idea." Henry smirked,this time pulling Vlad off the bed starting the music. "Strip for me _Vladdy_."

Vlad stood there his jaw dropped down to the floor. "Say what?" "Oh I know you heard me." Henry replied." Now strip." Before he did, Vlad took a nice long drink of beer, just to dull his common sense about what he was going to do."Start the song over." The music began.

_Take it off_

_I wanna love ya_

_If Everybody_

_Wanna touch ya_

Vlad began dancing to the music ,closing his eyes. He so desperately didn't want to look into Henry's eyes. His gorgeous, blue eyes…._Why the hell am I thinking about Henry's eyes?_ This is totally and definitely the alcohol talking. Vlad decided not to stress it any more and get this done and over , it would just end with embarrassed laughs about he could never be a stripper. Hopefully.

_You move it right_

_Wanna see what's up under_

_You back it up,beep beep like a trucker_

_Nice thighs,nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face_

_But don't none of that matter_

_I'm about to make your pockets fatter_

_Chorus:_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip,right now_

_'Cause late babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip_

_Girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip_

_Goddamn you're sexy! (on me!)_

_Goddamn you're sexy!(baby!)_

_Goddamn you're sexy!(aahh aahh)_

_Girl I just wanna see you….._

Vlad was now getting into music swaying his hips back and forth, tantalizing Henry. He started playing with his hair as he danced,always staring directly into Henry's had a look, a look of….hunger. The way Vlad looked at him… oh God he was just asking for it. Vlad slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his perfect porcelain white skin…_Why am I thinking about Vlad's skin?_

_Got my shades on_

_With my jays on_

_In the club with a pocket full of ones_

_This girl booty out of control_

_Then she go up and down on the pole_

_Which one I'mma take home_

_Get my freak on_

_If you ain't freaky we ain't speaking_

_You think I'm playing?_

_No I'm not_

_Let me see you back it up and drop_

_Yeah,I wanna see your legs in the air_

_Baby don't worry about your hair_

_All those tracks_

_I don't give a damn about that_

_In the club they're playing my song_

_Turn it up, play it all night long!_

_If you think you can,and you know you can_

_I'mma give you all my money,money,money_

_Chorus:_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip right now_

_'Cause it's late babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip_

_Girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip_

_Goddamn you sexy!(on me!)_

_Goddamn you sexy!(baby!)_

_Goddamn you sexy!(aahh aahh)_

_Girl I just wanna see you…._

Vlad was now down to his pants,his shirt discarded on the dancing delayed the unbuckling of his belt, making Henry squirm with impatience. He'd figured it out now. Vlad was doing this on purpose,driving Henry over the edge. The way he moved,the way he looked at him,God just get naked already!To say he liked what Vlad was doing would be a major understatement. He **loved** what Vlad was doing. Henry drank in every feature of Vlad's body that he rarely or had never seen. Then Vlad's pants hit the floor….

_Pants,shirt,you can take it off_

_Panties,bra,you can take it off_

_Red bottom heels, you can take 'em…._

_Wait,wait,leave 'em on,'cause I like my woman tall!_

_Got a hot mama,you're hotter than the sauna_

_I wanna pull 'em clothes off your body like a banana_

_The only reason I dress you in that designer_

_Is to get you out that Dolce and Gabbana_

_I throw this money up,she watch it all fall_

_Till that thing go…._

_Anything you're wanting baby,you can have it all_

_Starting with my last name and they call you Mrs. Mccall_

Neither Vlad or Henry could take it any more. The sexual tension in the air was killing them. With all the signs now they should've seen it coming. Henry asking Vlad to stripping and liking it because it was for Henry. Henry having the biggest boner of his life watching Vlad, mouth watering like never before. Neither one of them realized until this night that they were attracted to each other. Vlad looked looked at Vlad. And then it began.

Vlad, already clad in his boxers, straddled Henry,looking him deep in the eyes before he kissed him. Henry didn't hesitate or resist him. He instead returned the kiss,twirling his lover's raven hair around his finger. Immediately Vlad began working on Henry's clothes,seeming it wouldn't be fair that he be the only one in their underwear. He was then on top of Henry, clawing at his clothes like an animal. Henry began helping Vlad,unbuckling his belt, though it was hard to do with a blank mind. Vlad began leaving a trail of sweet kisses on his jawline, which eventually led to his neck that held his delicious growled.

Once his shirt and pants were off, Henry decided to take charge in what they were about to flipped Vlad over so that he was on top of Vlad. Henry had always been the dominant one when it came to sex,which to his dismay, would eventually change."Hey how come you get to be on top?" Vlad questioned sitting up."Vlad, you're a virgin in both the homosexual and heterosexual worlds which means we'll be having hot monkey man sex until you feel ready."Henry replied."Oh I'm ready." Vlad growled."Then shut up and let the games begin." Henry pushed Vlad back down gently, crawling on top of him.

They were both now completely naked, their young healthy bodies glowing. Vlad tried stifling a small animal like moan when Henry's tongue went over his erect nipple. "Mmm Vlad you taste so good." Henry moaned as he lightly bit his nipple. "St-stop t-teasing me He..Henry." Vlad's hand began to wander,and soon it latched on to something long and slightly hard. Henry jolted at the feeling of Vlad's hand on his cock. Vlad's hand began stroking him up and down, up and down. His movements were slow at first,but then they became fast. Vlad felt Henry's cock engorge in his hand."Oh Henry what happened to keeping calm and professional?" he asked. Henry's breathing increased and then soon enough small moans were escaping his lips." I thought you were suppose to be the sexpert." Vlad cooed.

Henry's hand instinctively grabbed Vlad's cock and began stroking him vigorously."Mmmm mmmm…." Vlad cried. The friction on his cock felt so amazing he'd never experienced anything like it even when he did it to himself."Now you know how it feels, you little cock teaser." Henry growled." I… only did it 'cause….. I want … you …. in me." was all Vlad could get out before a loud moan escaped his lips. Henry smirked. "How bad do you want it?" he asked."S-s-s-so bad henry. I want you so bad." Vlad breathed. "You're wish is my command master."

Vlad's eyes rolled back as Henry's finger entered his rosy pink opening. "If you were a virgin girl I'd be telling you what a tight little cunny you have." Henry smirked. "But I'm not a girl." Vlad pouted."Exactly." Henry lifted himself up in order to place himself where Vlad's hole was. Vlad's eyes widened." You're so big." he said in amazement at Henry's 8-inch long cock." You ready?" Henry asked "Yes." That was the only cue he needed to know he could go in.

At first it hurt for the first 10 seconds or pleasure overwhelmed Vlad as Henry began thrusting in and out of his opening. Henry's face was covered in pure bliss and before he knew it Vlad bit him. The sensation of being fucked had overwhelmed him, and the beast inside could only be as overwhelmed as he,if not Vlad did only what he could and bit Henry. It didn't hurt like it did before. It was actually caused the chain reaction of orgasm. First Henry came,causing Vlad to come next.

It didn't stop there. Once he slid out of Vlad , Henry immediately began sucking him. He couldn't stop now. He wanted to make Vlad sex-happy. Vlad began screaming and making throaty moans. The feeling of Henry's warm moist mouth around his cock was intense. But he wanted something more. "Henry stop. It's my turn now." He peeled Henry off of him,got on his knees and began to suck. He sucked so hard, Henry was almost afraid Vlad would suck him out and leave a husk of the man he once was. Then he felt that warm,anticipating sensation and he came. Right in Vlad's mouth and Vlad gladly swallowed.

Later on, Vlad and Henry lay there in each other's arms." How long?" Vlad whispered."How long have we been in love?" "I don't it just happened. Maybe God intended for it to happen now." Henry answered,playing with Vlad's hair." I confess to thinking about you screwing some random slut and then getting a boner thinking of you naked." Vlad confessed."And I confess to watching you while you actually strip. My drunk idea was actually the best one I had." " I love you." Vlad breathed."I love you too" Henry said, crossing his arm over hand hit the 'play' button on the remote that controlled Vlad's speakers. Apparently Vlad paused it when they were end of the song played.

_Chorus:_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip right now_

_'Cause it's late babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip_

_Girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip_

_Goddamn you sexy!(on me!)_

_Goddamn you sexy!(baby!)_

_Goddamn you sexy!(aahh aahh)_

_Girl I just wanna see you..._

_Thankyou for reading STRIP TEASE. By the way the, the name of the song is called 'Strip' by Chris Brown. I know,I know,but it was the only song I felt appropriate for this Review! _


End file.
